Not Everything Is On The Outside
by Church101
Summary: Lei&GenLeiFang notices not everything is on the outside and she wonders why she starts caring about how she looks and acts around GenFu based around DoA 3 R&R please this is my first fic so dont be to harsh rating may go up or down maybe alittle OOC
1. Why so anxious?

DisclamierI do not own anything from DoA

AN:hi guys this is my first fic so dont be to harsh with flaming anyways i hope you enjoy!

Chapter one:Why So Anxious?

Lei-Fang could be seen in her room asleep she was wincing it is 4:00 am Lei-Fang in her sleep"No...Gen-fu..."She woke up panting"Why do I keep dreaming about him..."She looked at the clock and let her head fall back into her pillow  
"Every night he keeps entering my mind..."she remembered what happened in the last tournament

Flashback

Lei-Fang was running as a gang was chasing her it was of Tinas fans they were pissed off because Lei-Fang beat Tina in her last match,they were rivals but good friends,it was a close one but Lei-Fang through her through the glass of the building and made her fall to the ground KO'ing her she cuntinued running untill she heard something beat them down she looked back and there was Gen-Fu smiling through his beard.

"Hello ms Lei-Fang."Lei-fang ran up to him and hugged him"Thank you Gen-Fu!"

Gen-Fu chuckled"I was just walking by and I saw you running so I thought it would help if I came in."Lei-Fang smiled

"Well thank you...hows your grand daughter Mei-Lin doing?"Lei-Fang asked

Gen-Fu looked down"Shes getting worse...her condition is making her suffer everyday...it pains me to see her like that.."

Lei-Fang"Im sorry...if only Ryu didnt win the last tournament you may have been able to help her sooner rather then later..."

"Ill win this tournament anyways my fights about to start with Bass Armstrong."Gen-Fu began to walk away

"Wait! you want to have..uhh lunch after your fight?...I mean its boring eating alone."Lei-Fang blushed while asking

Gen-Fu"That would be nice thank you ms Lei-Fang."He walked away and into the match area

Lei-Fang walked to her apartment and unlocked it she went into the shower and turned on the water and got in,  
Bass was waiting in his white suit"Finally old man I thought you died"  
Gen-Fu held a calm face as he got in his fighting stance and Bass did the same but he had a smirk on his face.

Announcer"Ready? Fight!"

Bass ran up at him and threw a right at Gen-Fu but Gen-Fu simply grabbed his arm and launched him into the air making him crash into the wall,  
Bass got up as Gen-Fu ran at him bass grappled his neck and smahsed him to the ground Gen-Fu kicked his leg upward at bass as he fliped himself at bass stunning him for a second then let in a barrages punches and a single kick Bass was flung across the feild and off the building.Gen-Fu jumped down and grappled Bass and crahsed him into the wall KO'ing him.  
Gen-Fu walked out of the areana as the announcer yelled"Winner!"

Gen-Fu"Mei-Lin...ill get that money for you..."

Gen-Fu went to his Apartment and got ready for his luch with Lei-Fang. His phone rang as he picked it up"Hello"  
It was Lei-Fang"Hi Gen-Fu ill meet you in a hour at the Light Cafe ok?

"OK Ms Lei Fang."Gen-Fu said on the phone

"Just Lei-Fang im not that old!"Lei-Fang laughed silently

"OK ms...I mean Lei-Fang."

Lei-Fang"So ill see ya there."Lei Fang hung up and went back to choosing what she should wear she picked out her sliver dress.

Gen-fu picked out his normal white zebra cloth under the blue cloth he was strangely axious"I better get going"  
Gen-Fu left his apartment and got to the cafe in no time he waited at a table and took his seat Lei-fang was still in her apartment that the DoAtec provided every combatent she was puting on perfume  
'Why am I doing so much its just lunch with an old man...?'She thought as she walked out and began walking to the Cafe thinking about why she cared so much.

AN:Thats chap one im sorry its not as good as everyone elses but im a beginner anyways R&R please dont be to harsh and the next chap should be up soon. 


	2. Awkward Feelings?

hey guys this is chap two hope you enjoy! ill get a spell cheaker soon

Disclaimer:I dont own Dead or Alive Chapter two: Awkward Feelings (Flashback cuntinued

Lei-Fang saw Gen-Fu and took her seat facing him smiling"Hi Gen-Fu"  
Genfu smiled under his beard"Good evening Lei-Fang."

A waiter came by and took their orders  
"You look very nice Lei-Fang."Genfu smiled

Lei-Fang blushed"Thank you Gen-Fu...how did your fight go with Bass?"Lei-Fang hoped Gen-Fu didnt get to badly hurt

"Bass was to ahead of himself...I beat him putting me one step closer to my goal."Gen-fu looked like he was thinking about the fight and he sighed thinking about his next opponent...Kasumi.

Lei-Fang saw how much Gen-Fu was thinking and sighed"Gen-Fu im sure you will get that money and save Mei-Lin..."

Gen-Fu looked into her eyes and smiled again"Thanks Lei-Fang I hope I will to..."

The waiter came by and put their plates down Lei-Fang ate slowy as did Gen-Fu they could see the fight on the T.V. in the cafe Ayane and Hayete were fighting and Ayane was winning Ayane picked Hayate up and slammed him into the ground then kicked him into the wall Ayane ran up at jiom grabbed his shoulders and tossed him over her ending the match

Gen-Fu looked at it in some worry"She is quite a fighter..."Gen-Fu finished eating and wiped his mouth Lei-Fang finished alittle bit afterwards

Lei-Fang"She isnt that great...I could beat her..."Lei-Fang didnt look up while saying that

Gen-Fu sighed"Isnt your next match with Ayane?"Gen-Fu held his look of worry but this time for Lei-Fangs sake

Lei-Fang"Yeah but ill win im only in this tournament to proove myself..."Lei-Fang put on a smile and got up"Im sorry but I have to go it was a pleasure talking with you...bye..."She looked alittle upset when she walked away

Gen-Fu"Goodbye...Lei-Fang and good luck..."Gen-Fu got up and walked away but he couldnt get her smiling face out of his mind Gen-Fu realized what he fealt but he denied it almost instantly"No...shes to young...and im just an old man..."

Lei-Fang quickly ran in her apartment and got ready for her next fight but she still was thinking about Gen-Fu  
"What could this mean..."Lei-Fang was no longer sure of anything as she got dressed in her red normal silk dress she ran out and jumped off the rail and to the small forest where the fight would take place she was confused as Ayane walked up

Ayane"Ill have to beat a weakling like you to get to omega?"Lei-Fang was snapped back into reality as the announcer yelled"READY? FIGHT!"

They both charged at eachother as Gen-Fu watched from a distance

AN:sorry its a small chapter but the next one will be a really really long one im sorry im just a beginner but im tryen to make my 1st story a good one but R&R plz dont be to harsh heh 


	3. What are these dreams I've been having?

AN: Hey guys this is chap three i hope im doing atleast ok thanks Lt. Wyoming im glad to hear you like my story rainbow warrior thanks for everything along with everyone else.  
im thinken bout writen a sequel on this after im done but ill leave it up to you guys,  
hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer:I dont own any of Dead or Alives characters or anything Chapter 3:What are these dreams I've been having Genfu watched as the fight went on with a heavy sigh"Why do i care so much if she wins or not..."

Lei-Fang ducked as a barrage of hits came from Ayane, Lei-Fang did a under kcik to Ayane's legs and kncoked her down Lei fang ran at her and hit her neck paralyzing her for afew moments then did a low kick but Ayane rolled out of the way and elbowed Lei-Fang in the gut and sent her back alittle ways off the areana Lei-Fang stood up and at at her grappling her neck and throwing her into the wall ending the fight.

Lei-Fang"Sorry but I have to get to Jann Lee before I fall..."

Gen-Fu smiled under his beard"I was worried for a moment...well I better get back to my hotel room for some rest...I have a big fight tomarrow."

Lei-Fang thought she saw something and when she looked again it was gone she didnt know it yet but she was smiling for she knew who it was.'So does he care for me?'Lei-Fang thought, she walked out of the areana and back to her room and took anthor shower.

Gen-Fu was looking at the fighting style Kasumi used."This is gonna be a challenge."Gen-Fu sighed and rested on his bed he fell asleep quickly.  
he was dreaming about him being so young and arrogent like he normally had but this time Lei-Fang was in his dream, she took his arrogence and he wondered why Lei-Fang walked up to him in his dream then kissed him blushing he kissed back and woke up back into reality."Why am I dreaming about that..."Gen-Fu looked at the clock it said 7:00AM and he got up and went out to breakfest.

Lei-Fang was still asleep she was dreaming about Gen-Fu kicking Jann Lee's ass she was cheering for him."Go Gen-Fu show him what a master can do"  
In her dream Gen-Fu didnt get hit once he was sending Jann Lee through the Areana walls Doing major damage she suddenly woke up."Aw man I wanted to see Gen-Fu finish him..."Lei-Fang got up and took off her night gown and put on her golden silk dress left her hair back she didnt normally do that but she fealt like she wanted to attract Gen-Fu's attention.

Gen-Fu in his Zebra outfit was eating slowly his match was in 30 minutes and he wasnt ready for it entirely."I hope this doessnt turn out bad...

Lei-Fang ran to the breakfest cafe and saw Gen-Fu she smiled and walked over she leaned over to him in her cute way her hair slid around her face"Hiya Gen-Fu!May I eat with you?"

Gen-Fu chuckled and nodded"Of course you can eat with me Lei-Fang I would be honored."

Lei-Fang took a seat infront of him and stared at his kind and calm eyes even though he was about to fight Kasumi  
"Your so calm...yet you are about to get into a hard fight how do you stay cool?"Lei-Fang wondered.

Gen-Fu"I've learned that worrying to much will only be your worst enemy. and yes it will be a hard fight she is very quick and I am only a old man."

"Dont say that about yourself!"Lei-Fang said in a serious tone"Your a master of your art your kind and caring not to mention you have a good motivation."Lei-Fang said.

Gen-Fu blushed and looked at her."Thank you Lei-Fang that really helped..."Gen-Fu said seriously.

Lei-Fang"And also your a honerable man you have done alot with your life..."Lei fang said looking down at her pan-cakes

Gen-Fu"All this good stuff about me what about yourself?"

Lei-Fang giggled"I dont think there is anything good about myself."

Gen-Fu"That isnt true..."Gen-Fu said before he put anthor spoonful of soup into his mouth."Your a very nice energetic woman and your caring and thoughtful not many women are like you ya know."

Lei-Fang blushed"Heh thanks Gen-Fu!"Gen-Fu chuckled at her over excited voice."Its only the truth..."

Lei-Fang ate some of her pan-cakes and smiled looking at him after she swallowed them"Truth or not its still very sweet"  
Lei-Fang thought'I didnt mean to say sweet...I meant to say nice aw man!'

Gen-Fu smiled and nodded"Well im done and I have a very hard fight up next ill see you afterwards ok?"

Lei-Fang nodded and smiled"Yeah!"Lei-Fang got up and hugged Gen-Fu, Gen-Fu hugged back

Lei-Fang"Dont get to badly hurt."

Gen-Fu"I wont thank you very much."Gen-Fu took his bowl and set it on the counter where everything else is he smiled and walked to the forest areana Lei-Fang finished her pan-cakes quickly and ran to the plazma TV screen to watch the next fight.

Gen-Fu leaned on a tree waiting for Kasumi to arrive.

Kasumi jumped passed him and stopped and turned around"Please...I dont wish to hurt you..walk away..."

Gen-Fu"Im sorry...but I must fight...for Mei-Lin..."

Kasumi sighed and got in her fighting stance along with Gen-Fu the announcer came on"Ready?Fight!

Kasumi jumped behind Gen-Fu and jumped on his neck flipping him down to the ground.

AN:What did you guys think did you like it or hate it? anyways im sorry its been awhile but I've been caugth up in other things.  
well next chap will be up soon hope you guys like it! 


	4. This Is Revenge

AN:Hey guys im back with chap 4 Rainbow thanks ill take your idea and add it into this chapter ok?  
well anyways I hope you guys like this and that im not doing to bad fr my 1st story this fic will go alittle while with Lei-Fangs flashback dont forget about it this is a dream well anyways heres chap 4 hope you guys enjoy it -

Disclaimer:I do not own any of DoA or anything

Chap 4:This is Revenge

Gen-Fu hit the ground and hard he flipped back up but was kicked into the tree it would be hard to beat her now  
"This is getting hard..."Gen-Fu muttered getting his ground jumping back up then Kasumi ran at him and let him have a barrage of chops but he ducked and shouldered her gut then did a back kick sending her in a tree. He ran at her and kicked her as she got up into the clearing in the areana they were in.

"Im sorry...but I cant loose this fight..."Kasumi said ash she got up and jumpped on his shoulders and kicked him down to the ground

"Mei-Lin..."Gen-Fu flipped up and seemed alot more determined Gen-Fu just stood there in a fighting stance waiting for her to attack and so she do she attacked with anthor barrage of chops but Gen-Fu stepped aside and hit her with his palm in the center of her forehead, a very powerful blow and sent her to the otherside of the areana

"K.O!"The announcer said.

Gen-Fu helped her up and shook her hand then walked away."Im sorry...but I cant loose Mei-Lin..."

Lei-Fang"Yeah Gen-Fu you kicked her ass!"Lei-Fang bursted in public. Everyone was looking at her she blushed and walked out of the breakfest cafe to meet Gen-Fu it suddenly started raining and she barely could see anything she hit something  
"Oh sorry heh..."Lei-Fang looked up it was none other then Jann Lee he smirked and punched her back to in alleyway Lei-Fang rolled

"You will never beat me."Jann Lee said coldly"Lets do this outside the tournament."

Lei-Fang jumped back up"Ill send you into the cement."Lei-Fang ran at him and kicked him into the cement but it didnt do anything

"Is that all?"Jann Lee said,then he grabbed her eg and bent it and threw her into a brick wall hurting her badly.

"Thats enough!"Gen-Fu appeared out of the mist looking really really cool."I beleive you have done enough to her."

Jann Lee"Who are you to tell me to do anything old man?"Jann Lee picked up Lei-Fang and sent her flying to Gen-Fu,  
Gen-Fu caught her and hugged her she was hurt.

"Gen-Fu...you just fought...dont he will hurt you."Gen-Fu shook his head and set her down in a clean spot.

"Young man you have beaten up a woman,now try me."Gen-Fu said determined to show him what exactly old men can do.

Jann Lee smirked"O.K old timer...your gonna regret it."Jann Lee ran at Gen-Fu but Gen-Fu side stepped and tripped him his hands were behind his back."Not everything is on the outside boy."Gen-Fu ran at him and lower kicked him.

Jann Lee"Argh!"Jann Lee jumped up and punched Gen-Fu into the brick wall and kneed his stomach. Gen-Fu fell to his knees as Jann Lee round house kicked him to the dumpster hurting him badly but Gen-Fu didnt care he got up and kept his stance smirking at Jann Lee.

"What the hell...old man your good."Jann Lee said.

Gen-Fu ran at him."Ive had enough!"Gen-Fu was pissed, Gen-Fu tripped him quickly but as Jann Lee fell he grabbed his leg and broke it then sent him flying into the streets by hitting him with his two palms,Jann Lee was screaming.

Gen-Fu"You will be temporally taken out of the Dead Or Alive tournament."Gen-Fu sighed picking up Lei-Fang  
"Im sorry I didnt get here sooner..."Gen-Fu said."You know you worry me? the only other person who has done that is Mei-Lin...I guess I care for you to much...what im trying to say is..."She was knocked out as he told her this  
"I guess ill just tell you whent he time is right then..."Gen-Fu took opened her apartment door and set her down on her bed patching uop the cuts from the fight but only on her arms and head.

Gen-fu"Sleep well Lei-Fang..."Gen-Fu kissed her head and walked out.

Lei-Fang stirred"Gen-Fu!"She sat up in her bed."Gen-Fu actually kissed me but it was on the head but it was still a kiss!"She was so excited."He even broke Jann Lee's leg!"Lei-Fang was so happy.

Gen-Fu got back to his apartment and sat down on his bed he patched himself up and sighed"Long day..."

Gen-Fu got up and cooked himself rice since he forgot to eat dinner, he sat down at alittle table doatec provided and ate slowly thinking.

Lei-Fang"I know...tomarrow ill cook him dinner...maybe he will notice me..oh perfect idea!"Lei-Fang couldnt stop smiling."Tomarrow is anthor day!"

AN:Hey guys new chap up good idea rainbow i found it intresting to write but i dunno if thats what you meant heh.  
hopefully im not doing to bad for my first fic heh well the next chap will be up very very soon im on a roll well till next time! 


	5. The AN note!

hey guys im sorry for taken so long ive been so busy and it was my birthday awhile ago but im back the next chap will be up in the next 7 days or i could always give up the story but anyways ill leave it to you guys cuntinue or give up well i gotta think bout the next chap bye. 


	6. A great Evening or not?

AN:I never noticed jann lee was alittle out of character...well hopefully that doessnt affect how good or bad im doing anyways this chapter will be much better hope you guys like it! and sorry i took sooooo long I have no excuse..if you guys still wanna read,  
please do

Disclaimer:I do not own anything from DoA and anything else I use thats TMed lol

Chapter 5:A Great Evening Gen-Fu got up the next morning holding his back."Jann Lee is to cocky"  
Gen-Fu limped his way to the kitchen and started to make himself flapjaks  
(not sure how to spell it)

Meanwhile Lei-Fang was on her way to the breakfest cafe hoping to see Gen-Fu,  
Lei-Fang didnt and frowned"Aww...he isnt here..I was so hoping to see him to"  
She sat down and ordered breakfest...Lucky Charms and orange juice with jelly toast, a childs breakfest but still filling to her.

Jann Lee yelled as he was getting himself looked at"That oldman's gonna pay.  
Why did he protect her like that!"

Gen-Fu ate neatly and finished, he took his plate to the sink and washed it  
"I wonder what Lei-Fang is doing..."

Lei-Fang finished to and got up quickly hurrying to see Tina about her dinner tonight with Gen-Fu"Oh I hope shes home..."Lei-Fang kncked at a fancy apartment, the young blonde wrestler awnsered the door smiling seeing Lei-Fang  
"Hey Lei...how's it hangen?"Lei-Fang smiled"Hi Tina..its good..can I ask your advice on something?"

Tina nodded letting her in

later that night Gen-Fu wore his normal outfit as he got ready"This is ridiculas...she couldnt like me...could she.  
I mean im old enough to be her grandfather..."Gen-Fu left his apartment and walked to her's...but Jann Lee met him half way"Hey old man..going somewhere?"Jan Lee said

Lei-Fang waited in a red silk dress with a nice dinner sat on the table

AN:Im back guys! soooo sorry it took alooong time...well ok what dinner should they have..ill leave that up to you.  
Will gen-fu make it to dinner with his young love interest?  
will Jan Lee get his ass kicked? tune in to find out! 


	7. Where's GenFu?

AN:Im sorry rainbow lol my chapter I wrote didnt really move the story along..so i had to rush and make a new one..but I agree my last chapter wasnt really good..so ill make this chapter good..promise k? well heres chapter 6 guys hope you like it!

Disclaimer:I dont own any DoA stuff of anykind.

Chapter 6:Wheres Gen-Fu?  
Lei-Fang sighed thinking'Where is he...I hope nothing bad happened to him...'

Gen-Fu was caught off guard...Jann Lee being a cheap coward sent a cheap blow to his throat, knocking Gen-Fu out.

"Old man isnt even worth my time..but you arnt going anywhere"  
Jann-Lee picked up Gen-fu and carried him to his(Jann-Lee)  
apartment.

Lei-Fang waited paitently but no matter how much she tried to not think of something bad happening to her weird love interest..it kept popping into her head"Hes a master of his arts...he could take out most fighters in this tournament.  
but..he was injured yesterday..could it have been worse..ohh where is he?..."

Gen-Fu woke up coughing..his throat had to hurt..Jann-Lee was in a chair watching him"So your finally up..sleep well old man?"Gen-Fu couldnt talk really..his throat hurt to much.

Jann-Lee smirked getting up to give him a glass of water  
"Your throat must hurt like hell..aswell as your back"  
Jann-Leepoured the water down his throat then took it away splashing it on him."Whoops."

Lei-Fang sighed and waited"Whats going on..where is he..."

Gen-Fu coughed and could talk"What do you want from me"  
Jann-Lee raised an eyebrow"I want revenge on Lei-Fang.  
I thought you figured that out by now."Gen-Fu sighed..he was tied up"Revenge isnt everything..."

Lei-Fang got up"Im gonna go look for him.."Lei-Fang ran outside and jumpped over the railing

AN:I know its a slow chapter..but I have to mak eup for lost time anyways I promise you all I will make the next chapter better..god im dulling down..but I got more plans comen up so dont worry..will Lei-Fang find Gen-Fu, will Gen-Fu break free? who knows! 


	8. Whats going on

AN:Well if you were tied up like that you would probably be screaming.  
I think its perfectly fine for my Jann-Lee bashing..given the situation..well im sorry for my chaps being so short..but I just havnt been myself latly.  
sorry guys...well heres chapter 7..hope you guys like it..ill make it longer.  
-  
Chapter 7: Whats going on.  
Lei-Fang walked to Gen-Fu's apartment and knocked on his door...of course there was no awnser she looked through the window and no one was home, she sighed thinking'Oh..where could he be...'

Gen-Fu sighed"Holding someone like me from a date isnt a good idea Jann..."Jann-Lee looked at him."Why not?"Gen-Fu"I have not had a date in a very long time..keeping me from this one isnt a very good idea."Jann-Lee smirked"Really..what does the old man plan to do when his hands are tied?"

Gen-Fu smirked."This."Gen-Fu sent himself backwards kicking the chair's legs up, hitting his holder in the chin, Gen-Fu quickly broke free of the strings that binded him and sent the chair into Jann-Lee's head walking towards the door, but before he left he stopped"Ill see you later in the ring Jann."Gen-Fu walked out and closed the door behind him, Jann-Lee was out cold..

Lei-Fang sighed walking home"Why cant I find him..."Lei-Fang then was pulled into an alleyway a guy held a knife to her throat"Hmmm whats a pretty girl like you doing out here at this time a night?"Lei-Fang rolled her eyes and flipped the guy into the cement wall."I dont like forward men like that...sorry."She walked past him and there was Gen-Fu leaning on the wall outside the alleyway."Remind me never to get you mad..."Lei-Fang crossed ehr arms  
"Where were you? We had dinner plans you know."

Gen-Fu frowned"A young man tied me up..sorry."Lei-Fang smiled"Aslong as your here now"  
Lei-Fang hugged the old man turning him pink"Thank you Lei-Fang...we can still have dinner if you like."

Lei-Fang smiled"K well come on back to my place."Lei-Fang grabbed his arm and gently pulled him to her apartment.

Gen-Fu sighed"You know..I can bring myself to your apartment Ms. Fang."Lei-Fang giggled  
"please dont call me that..its so..proper."Gen-Fu laughed silently"Proper?isnt it good to be proper?" Lei-Fang smirked."Only when its needed."

Gen-Fu then pictured himself in an oversized hoodie and big black jean pants with chains over his neck and sunglasses...he started snickering"That is a weird thought."

Gen-Fu told her about it and she giggled as they entered her apartment, Gen-Fu saw the meal.  
smoked samen, rice, alittle saki, and spiced noodles."Wow...this looks delicious.."

Lei-Fang turned alittle pink."Thanks.."Lei-Fang took a seat next to the small table and Gen-Fu sat on the opposite side of her

AN:OK JANN-LEE isnt a cheap coward! im just goin with the story..i hope this ones longer.  
if it isnt ill make it longer still but really people put yourselves in his shoes..well thats chap 7 this is only the flashback..the sequel to this story..will have alot more story and action to it.  
but for now we have to finish this flash back..im going up to ten chaps with this story then im moving on..cause I cant wait any longer for the sequal like my fans..if i have any that is lol well cya next time 


	9. Long Awaited dinner

AN:Well...right whatever im back so if you wanna actually continue reading ok.  
well anyways yeah like I was saying put yourself in their shoes im just going with the story and if ya dont like it dont read lol well heres Chapter 8!  
Chapter 8:The long awaited dinner Gen-Fu sighed, he looked at the perfect meal his young crush had made for him but something was still on his mind

Lei-Fang looked at him questioning his awkward expression "Gen? you ok...you look like somthings wrong..." Lei-Fang looked worried

Gen-Fu sighed "I have only afew fightsd left to win but...I might have to face you"  
He really didnt wanna fight his crush...

Lei-Fang sighed "Well...We can wait till then to worry cant we? I mean...lets enjoy the time we have before then."

Gen-Fu sighed nodding taking his 1st bite..he turned red it was so delicious "Whoa...wow..this is great." Gen said smiling

Lei-Fang blushed "Aw it isnt that good your just flattering me."

Gen-Fu shook his head "No im not really its good." He held his smile and Lei just sat there smiling at him...well in about 15-20 minutes Gen-Fu and Lei-Fang were laughing as their date continued

"Well...I better go..I have to fight tomarrow morning." Gen said sighing not wanting to leave, he got up and walked towards the door but then Lei said "Ill be rooting for you Gen..good luck."

Gen-Fu smiled looking back "thanks Lei-Fang..that means alot...well goodnight."Gen-fu walked out the door and down the stairs back into the streets sighing about his next opponent.  
it was none other then Ayane..the heartless shinobi which he was really REALLY gonna have a hard time to beat

Meanwhile Lei-Fang sighed "Thats right..he is gonna be my enemy sooner or later...but...but"  
She was questioning about how she could actually beat him taking away his goal for his little grandaughter.

Gen-Fu got back to his apartment and sighed walking into his bathroom looking at him "What will I do when it comes to fighting Lei..." Gen-Fu and Lei-Fang both went to bed thinking the same thing ..exactly how in the hell will they hit eachother.  
-  
AN:It might be short i dont care lol I decided that Rainbows right ten chapters with such short chapters wont work so im gonna make it as long as I want.. lol well im back from 'Retirement'  
but I will make it longer I promise just hold out I needed to get this chapter in lol well anyways yes im back and im maken it longer next chapter will be atleast 100 lines atleast lol and if I dont do it you can stop reading so I promise..well thats all..later 


	10. The Painful fight&Aftermath

AN: Hi guys! well anyways um... this chapter as I promised will be very long cause well...I ower you guys for sticken with me this long lol especially Rainbow Warrier she deserves a special thanks cause I admit if it wasnt for her id probably given up..well anyways..heres chapter 9 of this strange romance..thanks Rainbow.  
Disclaimer:Yeah I dont own any of the DOA characters never have and probably never will lol

Chapter 9: The Painful Fight&Aftermath

Gen-Fu dreamed about his next fight, but he woke up looking grim because he lost and got hurt really badly making the money he needed for his granddaughter harder to get because of his hospital bill aswell "It was only a dream..nothing more..."He told himself but even though he knew it was a dream it stuck with him, he got out of bed and went to his kitchen cooking himself only two pancakes ((i know its strange but I honestly dont know what they eat for breakfest lol)) he tought 'I cant eat to much' sighing, he ate quickly looking at the time and getting up walking out to his next battleground, the forrest.

Lei-Fang woke up quickly getting dressed "Oh I hope hes gonna be ok." She said rushing around trying to cook and get dressed out of her PJ's intime for her crushes fight, she cooked herself breakfest looking at the time, she got up so quickly and left in a hurry she didnt even put her plate away from her meal, running to the forrest praying Gen-Fu will win

He arrived 1st at the fight scene sighing not seeing his opponent at all "Late? a shinobi? thats a 1st..." he said but right after he said it he felt a sharp pain in his back

Ayane smirked "This will be easy...I expected more of a challenge for a master of his art." Ayane said with her little sword at his back

Gen-fu was alittle caught off guard but grabbed her arm and flipped her over him

The Announcer came up and said "Ready? FIGHT!" With that ayane smirked coming up and kicking Gen in the face, he was stunned and stumbled back but dived just in time as Ayane's barage of hits came from above his hair, he used an open palm hit to her stomach and sent her back flipping into a tree nearby. "To cocky.."

Ayane winced as she hit but teleported behind him kicking him down but as GenFu fell she sent a round house kick to him sending him flying into the rocky wall, Lei-Fang arrived just at that moment and watched in terror as her crush hit yelling "Come on Gen-Fu get up!"

He winced pushing himself up but lowkicked ayane, then picked her up and threw her in the air but then caught her((yes thats a move in DoA lol))

Ayane laughed silenlty"Bad idea old man." Ayane grabbed his neck and spun around to his back using both her legs kicking him down laughing still at how pathetic it was to catch her

Lei-Fang was mad at how she did that muttering "Come on Gen..get up..for your granddaughter..." still terrified at the outcome of this fight

Gen got up but was kicked back down by Ayane. "You lost..." with that she hit him in the neck.. a weak looking blow but knocked Gen out

Lei-Fang"Gen!" she ran out to him ot caring about the rules and held him in her arms "Gen..." He lost..and Lei-Fang wa scryign knowing what it ment for him and his grandaughter

Ayane just walked away laughing "Ill see you soon Fang.."

Lei-Fang looked at her with hate but back down to Gen-Fu..."Come on Gen...wake up..." She was over reacting though he was only knocked out of it

When Gen-fu awoke in was only hours later but he winced..he noticed he wasnt in his apartment...but Lei-Fangs..she was by his bedside crying lighter now but still crying.

Gen-Fu"Lei-Fang?...whats wrong?" Her head then perked up wrapping her arms around his neck "Gen...your ok!" Lei said filled with joy Gen looked at her wincing but hugging back "Yeah but...I lost...I lost everything..."

Lei looked at him shaking her head "Im so sorry...Gen-Fu it wasnt fair what she did and ill beat her for you...I promise.." She went back to hugging him not being able to let go...

Gen-Fu sighed nodding "Ill stay and cheer for you like you did for me."

Lei-Fang's face lit up "Oh thank you Gen-Fu!" She kissed his cheek and he blushed. "Heh...what was that for?"

Lei-Fang couldnt beleive she did that but she didnt care "It was for being the most kindest person ive ever met." Lei said blushing pink herself

There was a knock at the door and Lei-Fang let go looking at the bedroom door "Who could that be?", Gen-Fu shrugged and looked at the door aswell

Lei-Fang got up and awnsered it, "Tina!" Lei said smiling hugging her best friend "I didnt know you were still here"  
Tine smirked hugging her back "Of course I am...gotta cheer for my best friend right?" Lei-Fang smiled looking into her eyes happy to see a friendly face finally other the Gen-Fu

"I heard you had some problems with Jann...want me to straighten him out Lei?" Lei-Fang giggled "No no..I got someone else to help me

Tina "Ohhhh who is he?" She said excited to hear Lei-Fang made a new friend.

"Gen-Fu of course." Lei fang said loosing her pink blush

Tina was shocked "That old guy beat Gen-Fu?" Tina was shocked to hear someone his age could straighten Jann-Lee out

Lei-Fang "What do you mean old! hes a very strong fighter thank you!" she turned red defending her crush

Tina smirked looking at the color of her face "Your not...into him are you?"

Lei-Fang was taken back by that "What if I am..heh I mean hes so kind and..Tina thats not fair!"

Tina laughed"Oh my god your actually! and your blushing to! but hes! and your! hahahaha oh my god!"

Lei-Fang giggled "Aw its not that silly is it?" She found it offence but didnt act like it since Tina was infact her best friend

Tina smiled"No its ok..age is only a number...besides I hear he lost his fight with Ayane...he ok?" Tina asked worried alittle

Lei-Fang nodded "Well...hes in the back room resting..so please dont bother him..."

Tina nodded "Ok I wont..but you only have three more fights right..Hitomi Ayane then Jann-Lee." Lei-Fang nodded smiling "Yup!"

Gen-Fu stirred hearing voices but drifted off to sleep worried for Lei-Fangs fight with Jann-Lee most of all

Lei-Fang "Well..I have a fight tomarrow night..so I should get all set for Gen-Fu and the fight..so ill see you later k?" Tina nodded sighing "Kick their asses for me and Fu!" Tina said giggling out the door and down the steps,

Lei-Fang then ran back to the backroom and was surprized to see her crush asleep "Heh..sleep well Gen..good night." she leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips and pulled the blanket up for him, she then walked out of the backroom and into her own getting set.

AN:Just as I promised 100 lines - if its not long enough ill go to 200 lines but be honest about it lol poor Gen lost and will Lei beat Ayane to avenge her crushes defeat? lol and a huge thanks to rainbow again well thats all till next time! 


End file.
